pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Kami Master
Kami Master In a land with no gods, who will guide the people? Who will cure the sick? Who will exorcise the possessed? Well, in Southern Sela, it is these souls who meld with the spirit of the lands around them to perform miracles. It started as a sect of warrior priests in the heard of the Marwood and slowly spread out performing deeds not seen since before the death of the gods who held jurisdiction in these lands. Role: The kami master is a spellcaster of semi-divine magic using non-divine means. By conjuring the Kami of the land around them they can perform great feats of healing and defense by infusing people with kami spirits the kami master can bolster people better than anyone. They follow a strict code of conduct however that requires great discipline. Alignment: usually good. Hit Die: d6 Starting Wealth: '6d4 x 10 gp. Class SkillsEdit The Kami Master's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are as follows: Acrobatics(Dex), Craft(Int), Diplomacy(Cha), Heal(Wis), Knowledge (Arcana) (Int), Knowledge (Geography) (Int),Knowledge (History) (Int), Knowledge (Nature) (Int), Knowledge (Religion) (Int), Linguistics(Int), Sense Motive(Wis), and Spellcraft(Int). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. Table 2-0: Kami Master Spells Known Level Spells Known 0 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th 6th 7th 8th 9th 1st 4 2 — — — — — — — — 2nd 5 2 — — — — — — — — 3rd 5 3 — — — — — — — — 4th 6 3 1 — — — — — — — 5th 6 4 2 — — — — — — — 6th 7 4 2 1 — — — — — — 7th 7 5 3 2 — — — — — — 8th 8 5 3 2 1 — — — — — 9th 8 5 4 3 2 — — — — — 10th 9 5 4 3 2 1 — — — — 11th 9 5 5 4 3 2 — — — — 12th 9 5 5 4 3 2 1 — — — 13th 9 5 5 4 4 3 2 — — — 14th 9 5 5 4 4 3 2 1 — — 15th 9 5 5 4 4 4 3 2 — — 16th 9 5 5 4 4 4 3 2 1 — 17th 9 5 5 4 4 4 3 3 2 — 18th 9 5 5 4 4 4 3 3 2 1 19th 9 5 5 4 4 4 3 3 3 2 20th 9 5 5 4 4 4 3 3 3 3 '''Weapons and Armor Proficiency: '''Kami Masters are proficient with all simple weapons, all other weapons with the performance special ability, fighting fans and light armor. '''Spells: '''A kami master casts divine spells drawn from the cleric spell list, he can cast any spell he knows without preparing it ahead of time. To learn of cast a spell, a kami master must have a Charisma score qual to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a kami master's spell is 1- + the spell's level + the kami master's Charisma Modifier. Like other spellcasters, a kami master can cast only a certain number of spells per day of each spell level. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table 1-0. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Charisma score (see Table 1-3 of the ''Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook). Unlike other divine spellcasters, a kami master's selection of spells is extremely limited. A kami master begins play knowing four 0-level spells and two 1st-level spells of his choice. At each new kami master level, he gains one or more new spells, as indicated on Table 2-0. Unlike spells per day, the number of spells a kami master knows is not affected by his Charisma Score; the numbers on Table 2-0 are fixed. Upon reaching 4th level, and at every even-numbered kami master level after that (6th, 8th, and so on), a kami master can choose to learn a new spell in place of one he already knows. In effect, the kami master loses the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell's level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged. A kami master may swap only a single spell at any given level, and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that she gains a new spell known for the level. Unlike a cleric, a kami master need not prepare his spells in advance. He can cast any spell he knows at any time, assuming he has not yet used up his spells per day for that spell level. Kami Master do not need to provide a divine focus to cast spells that list a divine focus as part of the components. 'Orisons: '''Kami Masters learn a number of orison, or 0-level spells, as noted on Table 2-0 under "Spells Known." These spells are cast like any other spell, but they do not consume any slots and may be used again. 'Kami Manipulation: At first level, a kami master chooses a favored type of kami that they have attuned themselves to granting them specialized powers over from the following list. Flora: '''Borne of woodlands and fields of flowers a flora kami master has learned the names and cultures of various types of plant kami including those of flowers, trees, grass, weeds, roots and shrubs. Granting them the ability to speak with plants and manipulate plants at will. '''Class Skills: '''A flora kami master adds '''Survival, and Perform(all) '''to his list of class skills. '''Fauna: '''A fauna kami is closer to animals than they are humankind, these often take to veterinary practice in rural communities able to speak with the spirits of animals they are specialized in helping them. Granting them the ability to speak with animals and shapechange into one of the following animals at will: Fox, Pig, Lynx, Small Moth, Small Lizard, Parrot, Rat or Small Dolphin. While shapechanged, they gain all the abilities of the respective animal and lose all abilities including spellcasting and speech of their humanoid form. This ability does not count as wild shape. '''Class Skills: '''A fauna kami master adds '''Handle Animal '''and '''Ride to his list of class skills. Human: '''A kami master who serves large cities and metropolis' has grown close with the spirits of humanity and are easier able to handle them. This allows them to turn invisible at will and grants them telepathy 40 ft. '''Class Skills: '''A human kami master adds '''Bluff '''and '''Disguise to his list of class skills. Sky: '''A sky kami master has mastered the kami of wind, cloud, sky, air and storm and are often found in temples high on the peaks of mountains where they can overlook the clouds. This gives the kami master a fly speed equal to double their land speed and cloudvision. '''Class Skills: '''A sky kami master adds '''Fly '''and '''Escape Artist '''to his list of class skills. '''Earth: '''An earth kami master has mastered the rhythem of the dirt and soil and melds with it, granting them a burrow speed equal to half of their land speed and the ability to meld with stone at will. '''Class Skills: '''An earth kami master adds '''Climb '''and '''Knowledge (Dungeoneering) '''to his list of class skills. '''Sea: '''A sea kami master is often found close to bodies of water such as oceans, lakes, rivers and streams. They have learned how to be one with water and are known for fluid grace. This grants them a swim speed equal to their land speed and water breathing. '''Class Skills: '''A sea kami master adds '''Perception '''and '''Swim to his list of class skills. Fabrication: 'Some people believe that the spirits of ore, wood, cloth and other materials are transfered into whatever item they are used to create such as a weapon or armor, it is these kami that a fabrication kami master seeks to learn about, knowing their weapons on a personal level they become proficient with all weapons and armor. '''Class Skills: '''A fabrication kami master adds '''Disable Device '''and '''Use Magic Device '''to his list of class skills. '''Shadow: '''A shadow kami master has mastered the shadows of darkness itself and can often bend these things around them granting them control over these kami. These kami masters have the ability to hide in plain sight and blindsense. '''Class Skills: '''A shadow kami master adds '''Stealth '''and '''Intimidate '''to their list of class skills. '''Code of Conduct: '''While a kami master is not restricted to any alignment they all follow one vow from the following list and if this vow is ever broken, they can no longer use any of their kami master abilities until they make amends with a Kami Lord in their selected kami manipulation domain. '''Vow of Life: '''a kami master following the vow of life but never kill another creature, and if they are forced to act in self defense but must only render it unconscious, a kami master following this vow may convert all damage done with spells to non-lethal damage for this purpose. '''Vow of Nature's Right: '''a kami master following the vow of nature's right is forbidden from using transumational spells, scrolls, abilities or other items such as wands and staves that change nature in any way.(this includes a fauna kami master's shapechange ability and a flora kami master's control plants ability and as such, they cannot use them if they take this vow however it does not include the kami infusion ability.) '''Vow of Honesty: '''A kami master is not allowed to deliberately speak any lies, including bluffing, stading half-truths with the intent to deceive, exageratting, telling white lies, and so on. This applies to all forms of communication. If presented with the circumstances where telling the truth would bring harm to another, the kami master remains silent. '''Bonus Feats: '''The kami master can select any combat or monk(no ki-pool dependant feats) feats as bonus feats(as long as they meet the requirements). 'Summon Kami: ''' The kami master can call into being a kami from their specialized realm of dominion. It's hit dice are equal to half of the summoner's kami master level. '''Flora: '''Large Oak Kami, Fauna: Large Tiger Kami, 'Human: '''Large War Kami, '''Sky: '''Large Bird Kami, '''Earth: '''Large Soil Kami, '''Sea: '''Large Wave Kami, '''Fabrication: '''Large Weapon Kami, '''Shadow: '''Large Ghost Kami (links later wip) 'Kami Infusion A kami master may infuse his given kami realm into one creature at a time, a given number of times a day, this kami infusion grants the recipient greatly bolstered combat abilities, this lasts a number of rounds equal to his Charisma Modifier. This cannot be done on himself however and is a full-round action and the effects must be maintained for the first round after activation. While maintained the Kami Master is considered flat-footed. Only one creature can be infused at any given time. The recipient then chooses which bonus they want. Flora: ' ''('Roseskin) any target that deals damage to the infused creature is dealt that damage;'' ('''Girth of the Oak') subject is granted fast healing 4 and +10 natural AC while the infusion is active.'' ('''Shield of Leaves') subject receives a 60% concealment and +10 competence bonus to stealth.'' (Lash of Vines) Subject gains an attack bonus of 5 and may use the attack bonus for their first attack for any following attacks in a full attack action.'' 'Fauna: ' ''(''Mosquito's Persistance) while affected by the infusion you are not subject to attacks of opportunity.'' ('''Expertise' of the Beast) A creature infused with this ability is granted two additional attacks on an attack action and two additional attacks of opportunity. '' ('''Memory of the Elephant') On casting a spell, there is a 50% chance the slot is not lost.'' ('''Shield of Hawks) '''This grants temporary bonus hp(equal to CL*2) and they cannot be flanked for the duration of the infusion. Human: (Stern Conviction) 'the subject is immune to mind-affecting abilities and stunning. '(Ambassador's Art) the subject is granted a +15 competence bonus to intimidate, diplomacy, bluff and sense motive checks and is immune to fear. (Great Magnetism) if the subject has any followers or cohorts, they temporarily become the same level as the subject for the purposes of attack bonuses and saves. (Sharing Bond) '''Any allies of the subject that are adjacent to the subject are granted one of his class features based on his ability scores (such as a monks bonus to ac or a paladins bonus to saves.) '''Sky: (Air Superiority) 'the subject is granted a fly speed equal to twice his land speed and is granted the air mastery ability. '(Hasten) 'the subject gains a +4 velocity bonus to all strength checks the affects of haste and DR (CL*0.5/of speed or hastened) '(Aura of Storms) any enemies within 10 feet of the subject takes 1d4 electricity damage each round and must make a will save DC 10+Subject's Level or be dazed for one round. (Wall of Air) Subject gains immunity to physical projectiles -/+3 or hastened Earth: ' '(Rock Skin) 'Subject gains DR -/10 + kami master's Charisma modifier and a +4 hardness bonus to constitution while infused. '(Solidarity) 'Subject gains your CL + your Charisma modifier to CMD and cannot be unwillingly moved. ('Stoney Aura) 'any enemies within 10 feet of the subject takes 1d4 bludgeoning damage every round bar a reflex save equal to the kami master's caster level + his Charisma modifer. Allies within 10 feet gain a +2 misc bonus to AC '(Acidic Aura) '''any enemies within 10 feet of the subject has their armor class reduced by an amount equal to the kami master's Charisma Modifier '''Sea: (Mental Clarity) 'subject can cast spells defensively, underwater, in a vacuum or in any other situation that would normally call for a concentration check without making a concentration check '(Fluidity) 'the creature infused by the kami master is not subject to attacks of opportunity ('Water Superiority) 'Subject has water walking, water breathing, and takes no attack or damage penalties associated with being underwater. '(Aura of Frost) 'any subject within 10 feet of the subject is fatigued and takes 1d4 cold damage each round barring a fortitude save equal to the kami master's caster level + his Charisma modifer. '''Fabrication: '''Fabricaton Kami Masters may instead select a nearby object to be animated for the duration of their infusion. '(Perfected Technique) 'Subject's attack bonus is drawn from the fighter's table for the duration of the infusion '(Living Armor) 'Subjects armor is granted a +5 misc bonus to ac, is immune to being sundered or otherwise damaged, and does not encumber the wearer or propose an arcane spell failure to spells with somatic components the subject is no longer effected by spells or spell-like abilities that decrease their armor class for the duration of the infusion '(Living Weapon) 'subject's weapon may still make a full attack should they use their standard action for any other action such as casting a spell or as a second move action. Weapon cannot be disarmed. '''Shadow: ' '(Shadow Guidance) '''On casting a spell, there is a 50% chance a random spell slot is restored (roll a d10 1 for first level spells, 0 or 10 for orisons/cantrips, 9 for 9th level spells etc. For a cleric or wizard they choose which spell is remembered from the respectively rolled spell level.) '(Shadow Skin) 'Subject may hide in plain sight, subject gains a +10 competence bonus to stealth, subject gains DR 10/electricity or fire. '(Dark Secrets) 'Subject may cast spells as if they were under the effects of Still Spell and Silent spell without increasing the slot used by the spell. '(Strike from Shadows) '''Subject gains sneak attack +1d6 damage for every 3 caster levels of the Kami Master. '''Weapon Focus (Fighting Fan): '''At first level, a kami master gains the Weapon Focus (Fighting Fan) Feat. '''Weapon Specialization (Fighting Fan): '''At 10th level a kami master gains the Weapon Specialization (Fighting Fan) Feat. '''Kami Ritual: Starting at 20th level, your kami infusion ability affects any number of creatures you choose. No two can be further than 40 ft. from each other. Category:Classes